Birthday Misunderstanding
by KaylsDaughterofHades
Summary: Percy Jackson's nineteenth birthday is a very big deal. Everyone is invited, but so far Percy wasn't finding it enjoyable because the one girl he wanted to approach was already taken by his friend Luke Castellan. Or, the one where Annabeth Chase comes to a pool party with her older best friend Luke and takes a liking to the birthday boy. Mortal Percabeth AU. One-Shot.


_Hey everyone. Been a while since I did a One-Shot and since it is our favourite character, Percy Jackson's birthday, I came up with this one shot in honour of it. Hope you all like it because I have been cleaning it up for days. Here in the continent of Africa in a little country called Zimbabwe, it's currently one in the morning as i am posting this so it is August 18th where i am right. Anyway, hope you enjoy this birthday shot in honor of Percy Jackson's birthday.  
_

* * *

Birthday Misunderstanding

Percy Jackson was so glad that his mother had allowed him to use her house for a rocking and awesome nineteenth birthday party. Now since Percy had graduated a little under a year ago from Goode High School and had decided to take a gap year, he had decided that he would have one last wicked birthday/going away/congratulatory party before he went off to study at NYU. He'd already had a fantastic morning with his mother and father and his family and now it was time to blow the roof off of his house with this party.

All of his friends were returning for this big event since he was known for his parties, being the athlete he was an all. He had been a jock all through high school but he wasn't your typical jock. He put time and effort into his studies, trained his ass off when it came to swimming and he most certainly wasn't a bully, in fact, he protected all the nerds and freaks of the school considering he himself was one at one point before he molded into the man he is now.

He used to be scrawny, a short stick insect who adored playing Mythomagic and re-enacting battle scenes from his favorite book series of all time but then he hit puberty and became this god that had all the girls drooling and lining up at his feet, handing him their numbers. He of course wasn't a player at all, he wanted serious relationships which he had a few of.

His longest relationship was one that had recently come to a bitter end when he discovered that his girlfriend of almost two years, Drew Tanaka, the literal queen bee of Goode High, head cheerleader and a girl that dropped men's jaws, had been cheating on him for the last six months of their relationship. Percy admittedly, was in love with her but it was obvious that she didn't feel the same way since she'd broken up with him just a few weeks ago for the other man and Percy had been slowly healing. It was a process but he was getting there and it gave him a chance to focus on studies and training.

The night time pool party was in full swing, music thumping through the amplifiers as the mixer table that had been set up was being expertly played by the hired DJ. Young adults left and right were laughing, drinking and having a blast. It honestly felt good to see so many familiar faces, just made Percy find the evening more enjoyable. The heated pool was being used, the sound of water being splashed was like music to Percy's ears.

The birthday boy himself was by the mix table, a drink in hand. He casually leaned against the frame of the glass door, dressed in a pair of Hawaiian themed board shorts that hung loosely on his hips. He had taken off the shirt he was wearing earlier since he decided that when he was finished his drink that he was going to take a dive in the pool to cool down since it was a humid night.

He downed the last of his drink before he arched his back and hollered, "Canon Ball." Before he charged towards his beautiful, light blue pool, anyone in the way cleared a path and cheered as he launched himself into the when he reached the edge of the pool and formed his body into the perfect shape and let gravity bring him back down to the water.

The water surrounded him and Percy enjoyed lingering under the surface of the water, taking in the legs of everyone that stood in the pool in this moment. He had trained himself to hold his breath for a very long period of time. Many people sometimes forgot that he could do it because every time he did it, someone dived in to save him because they thought that he was drowning when he was perfectly fine.

With a smile, he pushed off the bottom and broke through the surface of the water, everyone erupting in excited cheers as he whooped, the feeling so incredible that he couldn't describe it. As Percy shook the water out of his hair, he looked towards the glass doors that were open and quite literally froze when he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

There stood a beautiful angel.

She had golden blonde locks that shined so beautifully in the white limelight's that flashed rhythmically to the music. It cascaded off her head in such a delicate way that it looked like a waterfall of liquid gold. She looked shy, her fascinating gray eyes sparkling in such a mystifying way that Percy almost felt hypnotized by them. Her face was shaped to perfection, lightly dusted pink cheeks that were accentuated by her well defined cheek bones.

She was wearing a simple pair of board shorts, the waist band was black and decorated with white polka dots whilst the rest was a bright turquoise and she was wearing what Percy learned to be a bandeau style bikini top (courtesy of Drew Tanaka since she modeled swimwear.) it was multicolored, almost like a rainbow and it was stunning on her frame.

She had on a pair of sandals to go with it and she just looked like an angel sent from heaven. Percy knew the minute he saw her, he knew he needed to find out who she was because he had never seen such a beauty in all of his life. He climbed out the pool, completely focused on going to her to introduce himself with a fiery determination but froze when saw an all too familiar face of his best friend, Luke Castellan appear behind her and wrap an arm around her shoulder and scan the crowd before landing on Percy.

"Perce, there you are!" He said excitedly, leaving the beauty for a moment, strutting over to Percy with a pair of black board shorts and a white wife beater on and embraced Percy who had broken out of his stupor to react to seeing his friend whom he hadn't seen in months. "I've missed you, you son of a gun." Luke said with a cheeky grin as he pulled away and the two grinned at each other.

"Yeah, its awesome to see you too." Percy said with a smile but his gaze turned and fell onto the beautiful angel whom he hadn't taken his eyes off from the second he had laid his eyes on her. "You gonna introduce me to your beautiful friend or shall I remain a nameless son of a gun in her eyes." Percy teased, not failing to notice the blush that appeared on her cheeks as she started biting her plump pink bottom lip.

"Forgive my rudeness but this is Annabeth Chase." Luke introduced, ushering her towards him as Percy offered his hand out. "Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson, my best friend and the birthday boy."

Annabeth, in Percy's mind it was the most perfect name for such an exquisite beautiful woman such as herself. "It's lovely to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself, Annabeth." Percy said in an adoring tone as he took her hand in his and without second thought brought it up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on it, his eyes never leaving her as her blush darkened, a shy smile appearing that just made his heart skip a beat.

"Its an honor to meet you too." She said softly. Percy heard her voice clearly through the loudness of the party which was all just background music to the beautiful song that was her radiant voice that sounded like silk. "Luke has told me so much about you."

"I hope it's been all good things." Percy quipped as he eyed Luke who just grinned.

"Of course." She sounded more confident instead of shy which Percy really found himself liking greatly.

"How about I get you a drink and you can tell me about all the good things he's told you about me and I can clear up a few transgressions he's made." Percy said with a flirty smile, honestly he didn't find himself caring if she was Luke's girlfriend. He was just so captivated and taken by her that he just had to get to know her, he wanted to know everything about her and he was going to plan on how to steal her from his best friend.

"I'd like a soda please." She said in a polite tone as Percy smiled at her.

"be right back." He said as he held onto her hand that he hadn't released yet, never wanting to let go but did so reluctantly as he made his way into the building to get her the drink she had asked for.

* * *

Annabeth couldn't help but watch Percy as he walked into the house. She nervously bit her lip as she watched the handsome god of a man that rivaled Narcissus and Adonis, no in fact he was a thousand times more handsome than those two combined. The man had been carved and sculpted to pure perfection. These perfectly sculpted cheek bones that were strong and powerful, perfectly made pouty lips that just looked so damn kissable, intense green eyes that she found herself getting lost in the minute she looked into them.

She internally cursed herself for checking him out shamelessly, remembering his toned body that was constructed into a sheer masterpiece that could give Leonard da Vinci and Pablo Picasso a run for their money. The man himself was a work of art and Annabeth mentally berated herself for staring like a love struck fan girl and practically drooling at the sight of the birthday boy as Luke referred to him ass.

"Damn girl, if you drool anymore you're going to get a dry mouth." Luke teased, bringing Annabeth out of her fantasy dream about his best friend, causing her to blush and scowl at her best friend.

"Dammit, Luke. I can't believe you let me stare at him like a goddamn idiot." She groaned as she slapped her forehead, feeling completely embarrassed at her older 'brother's' teasing antics. "I hate you sometimes Castellan."

They had been best friends since they met in middle school. Luke had already graduated and was in college, being two years older than Annabeth who would be turning seventeen this year. He was like her protective, idiot older brother that got a kick out of teasing her and she finally knew why he invited her to his other best friend's birthday party.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but you had such an awestruck look on your face I just couldn't resist." Luke apologized as he put an arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "But in my defense you weren't the only one awestruck." Luke announced, causing Annabeth to frown at him.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked as Luke took a sip of his drink, completely confused as she stared at him with a shocked and confused expression.

"Please, for someone who has an IQ higher than Einstein's, you really are blind, Chase." Luke said with an amused chuckle, shaking his head and disbelief. "I know my best friend, Annabeth. Percy was completely taken by you. Hell, he was shamelessly flirting with you because in his defense, you are really beautiful and hot."

Annabeth blushed but shook her head, letting out a dry chuckle, "Please Luke. A guy like that would never be interested in a socially awkward, shy nerd like me."

Luke just smiled and shook his head, "I beg to differ." Luke countered a knowing smile on his face. He knew Percy, he knew that none of that mattered to him because Percy was tender, romantic, sweet, and playful and that he would treat Annabeth right unlike some of these idiots that were ogling and staring at her with these hungry, predatory gazes like she was a fresh piece or something.

"Even if he was interest, I bet that he's already got a girlfriend." Annabeth said sadly, mentally lecturing herself on reasons as to why she let herself get captivated and taken by the host of the party. She hadn't even learned anything about him yet, apart from what Luke told her about him and she already liked him.

"I know for a fact that he is single as a pringle, Annabeth." Luke announced, remembering the phone call that he received from Perce about Drew's cheating. He knew his best friend was hurting but he knew that his friend wasn't interested in rebound girls or anything like that. He saw the look in Percy's eyes when he saw him looking at Annabeth, and he was going to do whatever it took to get the two to give it a shot since they were both already attracted to each other.

Annabeth didn't know what to think. She was such a self conscious person. She didn't really find herself all that attractive or beautiful or hot like some of the girls here who walked around in full blow bikinis that revealed a heck of a lot more than her board shorts and her fringe bikini top did. She figured that Percy would probably enjoy being in the company of one of these girls instead of her but she promised herself that tonight, she was going to have a good time.

"I still doubt he'll be interested in me." Annabeth sighed sadly.

Luke was about to say something but Percy appeared, a smile on his face as he offered her the soda she had asked for. "A drink for the beautiful angel." He added, causing her to blush, a shy smile on her face as she accepted the drink.

Maybe she wouldn't be able to get together with him but as she said, she was going to enjoy herself whilst she could.

* * *

Hours later

The party was well and truly in full swing, but Percy really wasn't focused on that. Since he had laid eyes on Annabeth, he had just been drawn to her. He had this burning desire to get to know everything about her and learn every single thing that he could about her. It was surprising how much they had in common but at the same time, it just made him like her even more than he already did.

She was perfect in everyday.

Her smile was infectious, it just made him want to make sure that she smiled everyday for the rest of her life and her laugh... it was like an angel singing, so captivating and beautiful that it made him want to never stop hearing it. She was sheer perfection in his eyes and he so badly wished that she was his but that was the thing. She wasn't. She was his best friends and no matter how badly he wanted to lean over and kiss, and abduct her and run away with her, he couldn't do that to his friend because he wasn't like that.

They were currently inside the house, away from the excitement of the party, talking which Percy enjoyed more than the party itself. Right now, Annabeth was telling Percy all about her school life and that she was planning to be an architectural designer and he found himself so fascinated about everything she was telling him.

"I think it's so cool. You know I could imagine you one day designing the stadium layout for the Olympics when they come round again." Percy said in an honest tone because it was true. The way she described her passion and love for her chosen career just made him smile.

"And I could imagine you standing on the pedestal holding up your gold medal and the countless others that you would win." Annabeth said with a bright smile as they met gazes, gray staring into green, the two surrounded by silence as they stared right into each other's eyes.

Percy found his gaze flickering from her eyes to her lips and back, the urge and desire to kiss her growing even stronger as it fought against the raging thoughts of his brain telling him no, this was Luke's girl and that he would lose his best friend if he kissed her but in that moment, he didn't care and she seemed just as drawn to him as he was to her.

As he started to lean, a familiar voice called out, "Percy Bear, there you are."

Percy looked away from Annabeth and felt so many confused emotions when he saw his ex-girlfriend, Drew Tanaka, strutting towards him dressed in a very revealing black bikini, her hair straight hair handing down, giving her the usual look she had. She looked like an Asian princess as she made her way over to him, a smile on her face. "Drew? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused and shocked.

"To wish you a happy birthday baby." She said in a matter-of-factly tone as she dropped her bag and proceeded to straddle Percy's hip, her arms automatically going around his neck. "Missed you baby." She said with a smile as she leaned in before Percy had a chance to say anything and kissed him hard on his lips. Percy just froze the minute Drew kissed him.

He could see Annabeth out of the corner of his eye. She looked about ready to cry which confused Percy as she shook her head and looked away and stood up and walked away. Percy felt something inside him die, watching her walk away so upset. It brought him back into his own body as he pushed Drew away, much to her surprise as he glared at her with unreadable emotions.

"drew, we are broken up. You cheated on me and dumped me." Percy said in a firm tone, his eyes cold as he looked at his ex-girlfriend. "You think coming back uninvited to my birthday party and try to kiss and make-up with me."

"I made a mistake Percy. I know that." Drew said softly as she reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I missed you. I missed everything about you. I want to fix us baby." She tried to lean in and kiss his lips again but this time Percy was ready and turned his head so it was his cheek. His action made Drew freeze as she pulled away, shocked and in obvious disbelief.

"There will never be an us again Drew." He said without looking at her as he moved her off his lap and stood up. "There might have been if I was still upset and broken up over you but that's just it Drew. I met someone else and got over you." He had a soft smile appear on his face as he thought about Annabeth, her pure innocence, her addictive smile. Those unique eyes of hers... she was something special and he had to let her know just how he felt about her.

Screw it if she's Luke's girlfriend.

* * *

Annabeth found Luke with ease and as she moved past him, he knew that she wanted him to follow her. He put his drink down and excused himself from his friends that he had been mingling with and followed her to the far end of the yard which was quiet and away from the loudness of the party. "Annie, what's wrong?" He asked as he approached her and instantly froze when she turned round and he saw that her eyes were glassed over and filled with hurt. "Annabeth, what happened?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"You lied to me." She forced out, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down at her feet. "His girlfriend arrived and happily went straight to turning a simple kiss into a PG rated show."

Luke shook his head. He knew what Drew was like but he knew that Percy and Drew were over and had been for some time. "Annie, I know Percy better than anyone. Drew broke up with him and left him."

"It didn't seem that way with how cosy she was on his lap." Annabeth said with a dry chuckle as she reached up and wiped a pesky tear that had decided to fall. "I cant believe I thought he was actually interested in me."

"Well I'd be happy to clear any problems if that's alright with you." An all too familiar voice said, causing Annabeth to look up and see that Percy was standing there with a small smile on his face. "Luke, could you please give us a minute." Percy asked as he stepped closer towards Annabeth who suddenly felt self conscious as Luke didn't hesitate to give them the privacy that Percy wanted, sending a knowing smile to her.

Annabeth nervously bit her bottom lip between her teeth as Percy stepped closer towards Annabeth. She suddenly felt shy under his very intense gaze, a deep blush forming on her cheeks as he moved closer to her until he was standing right in front of her. She gasped when she felt his fingers brush against her cheek before it trailed down to her chin and lifted her face so she was looking into his swirling green pools that just hypnotized her. She stuttered as she spoke, "W-what are you doing?"

He didn't answer as he stared deep into her eyes, his green eyes swirling with emotion, his mind and his heart arguing on whether or not he should do what he is about to do but in the end, his body chose what he was going to do before his head had a chance to argue, not caring if she slapped him or not.

Annabeth gasped when she felt Percy's lips brush against her own, the volts of electricity coursing through her veins as his lips moved against her own. The feeling of Percy's soft plump lips against her own along with his hand still caressing her cheek with a delicate tenderness made her legs almost melt beneath her. Percy's other hand had gone and rested on her hip and used it to bring her closer so that their bodies were pressed together.

It didn't take long for Annabeth to respond after that point when her brain said that the guy she was into was kissing her. Her arms instantly went around his neck, forcing him to drop his hand so that both rested on her hips as their lips moved in sync with one anothers'. Percy was surprised that she didn't push him away and slap him for his abrasiveness but in this moment he didn't care because the thought of her lips on his was all he thought about.

Everything about one another overwhelmed each of them, the taste of each others lips on one anothers' was addictive, intoxicating and just so perfect for them. This moment surrounding them was sheer perfection in their minds as they kissed for what felt like an eternity. They couldn't get enough of one another but their common enemy being the need for oxygen kicked in and forced them to hesitantly tear their lips apart as they stared into each other's eyes.

Percy took in each detail of Annabeth's beautiful face, committing the way her lips were slightly parted and slightly swollen from the kiss they shared, the way she panted from being out of breath from the kiss, the way she stared up into his eyes. He didn't ever want to forget the beauty right before him so he memorized each detail as he spoke, "I've been waiting all night to do that, and now that I have, I don't know if I can let you go back to Luke."

Annabeth let out a giggle, finally realizing what he must have thought as she leaned up and brushed her lips against his much to his surprise, "good thing that Luke is my best friend and nothing more."

The minute she said that, Percy's lips were on her again and this kiss made her dizzy from everything he was putting into the kiss itself, everything he was telling her. "That's a really good thing." He said breathlessly against her lips.

"Yeah, that's a really good thing." She replied against his lips.

"I feel like such an idiot because when I saw him wrap his arm around your shoulders, I thought you two were more than friends." Percy added with a chuckle as he leaned his forehead against hers, her smile shining brighter than the moon above them in the night sky.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." She said with a chuckle, nudging his nose with hers.

"And you're a Wise girl." Percy said with a smile, already in love with nickname she had already given him.

"Percy Jackson, this could be the start of something good." Annabeth added before Percy pressed his lips against hers and found that this was indeed the best birthday of his life because he'd met the woman who not only fixed him but gave him the best moments of his life.

* * *

A Year Later

Percy had had an awesome first year at NYU and had been enjoying his time here. It was once again his birthday and he was officially twenty years old now. He didn't feel anymore different than he did last year, only this time he was a thousand times more happier than last year.

His life had honestly changed for the better since he had met his incredible amazing girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. They'd been officially labelled as boyfriend and girlfriend for a little over eleven months now but today of course was the anniversary of the day he met the girl he was in love with.

It hadn't taken him long to fall in love with her and find true happiness with the amazing young woman who in Percy's opinion grew more and more beautiful each and every day that went by. It had been a few days since they last spoke since Annabeth had her high school graduation a little over two weeks ago which Percy was happy to attend.

He missed her so much. The last time he got to hold her was that day and they had very short conversations over the phone lately but that was better than not hearing from her at all. It made him wonder if she remembered that today was his birthday, he'd tried calling her to say happy anniversary but her phone was switched off or something cause it didn't even ring.

He was currently seated in his dorm room. He'd decided that for the summer, he was just going to stay up at the university since he didn't want to burden his family with accommodation and interfering in their lives, not that his mother would've of minded. He just wanted some to catch up on his studies and get some much needed practice since Olympic scouts were going to be coming round at the beginning of next week.

It was lonely in his dorm room since his roommate had graduated and moved out, so now he had this whole room to himself and since most of students were going home more the summer, it shocked Percy when he heard a knock on his door. Percy quickly grabbed a wife beater that was laying on the floor of his room and pulled it over his head and made his way to his door and pulled it open.

The minute he saw who was behind the door, his jaw dropped.

There stood his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase with a bright smile adorning her beautiful glowing face. She stood there dressed in a pair of denim shorts with white muscle crop top decorated with owls that left her belly button exposed and an NYU cap on the top of her head and a pair of sandals.

Percy's eyes went down to the paper that she held in her hands as his eyes skimmed over the writing on the paper.

* * *

 _Dear Miss Annabeth Chase_

 _we would like to inform you that you have been accepted into New York University..._

* * *

Percy's eyes widened as he looked up at her face as she shrugged shyly, unable to stop the smile on her face from growing. "Hello. My name's Annabeth Chase and I'm your roommate." She said with an excited chuckle as Percy grinned at her confession and it grew when he saw the bags in the hallways with a few boxes here and there.

"Are you serious?" Percy asked, his voice filled with shock and disbelief as Annabeth nodded.

"Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain."

With that, Percy lifted her into his arms and spun her round, causing her to laugh and wrap her arms around his neck as he spun her, completely happy and excited by this. He was in disbelief. A year ago, he was miserable and decided to hold a birthday party before he left for University and then he met Annabeth chase. He'd never have thought that a simple misunderstanding would have brought him the happiness he had discovered now.

When he set Annabeth down, he pulled back and stared into her intense joy filled grey eyes with his green ones that sparkled with happiness as he told her exactly how much she meant to him. "I love you, Annabeth." He said there with every ounce of honesty, love and emotion he could.

She smiled as she returned it, "I love you too, Percy." And with that, he leaned in and kissed her, hopeful of the future, and a thought that crossed his mind was that everything that had happened, led to this perfect amazing moment, this perfect piece of happiness that would continue to be perfect for years to come.

A simple birthday misunderstanding had brought him the perfect life he wanted and he intended to make damn sure that he never lost it.

The End

* * *

 _Well that's a wrap everyone. Hope you enjoyed this one shot which has been enjoyable tow write. Happy birthday to the awesome Percy Jackson. Hope you enjoyed it everyone. Review, favourite, follow, whatever floats your boat. Thanks for reading my one-shot everyone._


End file.
